Tak: The After Story
by Invader Xina
Summary: After the events on Earth in her near take over, Tak finds herself stranded on a planet thought to be long forgotten by the Empire. Yet one invader still remains from Operation Impending Doom I. All is pretty well. But Zim, being who he is finds himself meddling in and sparking past rivalries... Rated teen for language, violence, and mildly suggestive scenes mostly later in story.


**_CHAPTER I NEW MEETINGS_**

**Hello! Second story! I hope to make these chapters longer then my first story! As said in the description, there is swearing, crude, and suggestive materials. Hope you enjoy!**

Tak sat in the remains of the compact escape vessel. She ripped her gloves off and through them at the ground in frustration.

"This close! This damn close!" She put her face in her hands. If Irkens cried, she would've on the spot. What had gone wrong? Everything was perfect! She had pumped the core out of the Earth, her rival, Zim was practically defeated, the stupid Earth boy Dib-. That's what had gone wrong. Dib. He was no where to be seen! HE turned the pump off! But I really should've made the button smaller... She criticized herself. On Irk she was know as her worst critic. This is what made her so eligible for the highly coveted and sought after roll of invader. Until that day, Zim had to come along and ruin it. Even in her thoughts, Tak practically spat out the name as though it was venom to her tongue. She glared at the disembodied SIR unit beside her. She sighed, stood up and stretched. No point wallowing in her anger at this point. Instead, she'd use it as her motive, her fuel, her purpose. An alarm came from her PAK. Ah yes... Today marked the 70 years that she had to be in service on Dirt's 25 anniversary. She sighed and started to organize her belongings. She wasn't aware of the two eyes watching her from the undergrowth.

"Who the hell are you?" Tak spun around to find a taller Irken pointing a knife at her. Aside from the green skin, large eyes, and antennas, Tak wouldn't know what race she was. Her uniform was a dark grey with a black collar and shoulder covers. It had white sleeves and platforms on the boots. She had a black PAK, but Tak couldn't make out what colour the spots were due to the large array of weapons being pointed at her. But the one thing that really caught Tak's eye was the metal plate in the side of her head, obviously Irken technology. The Irken's black eyes seemed to shine unnaturally in the twilight. "I'll ask again. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Tak. My ship crashed on the surface of this planet, I'm lost but I will put up a good fight if you try anything." She said defiantly staring at the taller Irken, whom she just reached the eye level of.

The Irken looked her over. "You're dressed like an invader. Flight is of utmost importance in the training regimen." She said formally. "How did you crash it down here?" She asked with a bit more of a thoughtful tone. Tak went on to explain the story of Zim and how he had ruined her life, but of course spicing up certain parts to make it seem like she really was assigned to the planet Earth. "Well..." Said the grey clad Irken cautiously. "As long as you aren't here to take this planet from myself, as Zim has to you, I welcome you to stay until you can make way back to Irk to inform the Tallests of this."

"Thank you. Much obliged." Tak said bowing her head respectfully to the tall Irken. Considering the difference in height. The taller Irken turned around briskly and stalked back into the underbrush. Tak heard a snap of a twig. Figuring it was merely the other Irken leaving the clearing, she continued about arranging her belongings. Till she glanced at the Irken. Her antenna were alert yet due to a weird bend the curls were placed in front of her face.

"Fuck!" The black-eyed Irken muttered barely audible. "I didn't think they'd be here so soon!" Then turning to Tak she said, "Hey, Tak was it?" Tak nodded. "You're going to follow me, and until I say so you're going to do it slowly and silently. Got that?" Tak gathered up her SIR unit's parts, put the in her PAK, and came out of her kneeling position.

They walked silently through the undergrowth. The trees here were tall, really tall. Tak silently revelled in relief as she realized how lucky she was to have landed in one of the few clearings on this planet. But all too soon, the gracious feeling fled her as she heard a low growl from behind her... No, not behind her, above her. She whirled around on instinct to see a large creature. From her memory of Earth, it was very close to a tiger. That is if tigers were as tall as the Tallests, were white, and teeth and claws the size of daggers.

"RUN!" The taller Irken screeched, pulling Tak out of her daze. They ran through the bristled thicket. There was no room to use their PAKS for the speedy effortless getaway Tak was so used to having. Tak was starting to feel light-headed she had never run this fast or hard before. In fact, if it weren't for the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she felt that she could pass out. Branches of smaller trees whipped at her face mercilessly. She almost hadn't noticed that the Irken she was following had started to climb a tree. Frantically clawing at the trunk of the tree with PAK and claw like fingers, she made it to the canopy of the jungle, where the tall Irken held out her hand to help her up. Tak accepted the help gratefully as crawled up onto the canopy. The leaves on this section were so tightly or lapped you could walk on them, Tak found as she tried to regain her footing. But the taller Irken gently pushed her down again.

"Stay still relax." She said calmly. "Have something to drink..." Tak sat on the leaves sipping a sweet tasting juice the Irken had squeezed from a fruit onto a leaf. then taking some for herself, which in Tak's mind proved to her it wasn't poison. The flavour reminded her of fruit she had tasted on Earth. Considering there was hardly any organic materials other then the Irkens themselves on Irk, Earth was the only place she could think of to make comparisons to this planet. Looked over at the Irken who seemed enveloped in a brain teaser of two metal rings you had to take apart.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Tak finally broke the silence when she had regained her breath. She was teeming with questions to ask this mysterious Irken. Who was she? Why did she save her? Why does she have a metal plate built into the side of her head? Why did she wear black and grey instead of the signature pink or even the rare purple? The Irken looked at Tak thoughtfully. But in a more serious tone replied.

"I personally call it "Dagger" but... It's not very official. Well really there's lots of them. This ones just exceptionally large." She seemed to falter. Now that she didn't seem to want to kill Tak, she almost acted like she had never talked to anyone before. "We were lucky though, that it was just Dagger." Tak was confused, how the hell were they lucky? Other then the fact they had escaped, there was nothing lucky about being chased down by a tiger-thing and nearly dying! Seeing the look on Tak's face, the Irken sighed. "There are much higher threats on this hell hole of a planet then Dagger."

"Like?" Tak asked sassily. She was starting to distrust her, she wasn't being straightforward with things.

"Let's just say," the Irken smiled darkly. "They don't called this planet "Murk" for nothing..."


End file.
